Ask kuroko no basuke character's
by sauara
Summary: Ask them anything
1. Chapter 1

Saura here,this my first fanfic for this anime so far

* * *

You can asked question in form of reviews

**EXAMPLE**

**To:Kuroko**

**Question:Do you love Kagami**

Answer:I'm not a Homo.

**To:Akashi**

**Question:You are not Absolute**

Answer:What kind of punishment you like , being buried alive or being brutally decapitated.

**To:Aomine**

**Quetion:Do you like Satsuki**

Answer:Nice joke

* * *

_Well that's it for now_


	2. Chapter 2

**To:Kuroko**

**Question: On scale of 1- 10,how much would you rate the generation of miracles?**

Answer:10 for talents

1 for passion

2 for stupidity(only in Ahomine though

**To:Midorima**

**Question: What would you do if someone steals your lucky item?**

Answer:Takao if I die this day,please avenge me

**To:GoM**

**Question: What was the worst punishment you ever got from Akashi?**

Answer:_~SILENCE~_

Kuroko: It's too scary for them to remember

**To: Kise**

**Question: Is your family as annoying as you?**

Answer: Kuroko: where else do you think it came from.

**To: Kise**

**Question: Did someone ever hit you for being annoying except Kasamatsu?**

Answer:Well there's this one time

_~Flashback~_

_"Kurokocchi!"*hugs*_

_The milkshake that Kuroko was holding splatter because of no other than Kise_

_"__**IGNITE**_** PASS!"**

* * *

Well,that was quite fast?


	3. Chapter 3

**To: Midorma**

**Question: What would you do for a lucky item?**

Answer:Anything

~Flashback~

**_Todays Lucky Item Is a Cat from_**_ America_

Takao:Before he reach the airport he fell first in a manhole.

**To: Akashi**

**Question: Besides scissors what will you use?**

Answer:I use cutter blade and screwdriver sometimes

**To:Atsuhi**

**Question: How do you feel about getting a haircut via Akashi?**

Answer:Akashi doing something like that the only way he'll do that if I got in trouble

If he did cut my hair it will probably be the hair of my corpse

**To: Kuroko**

**Question: Do automatic door sense you automatically or did you have to wait?**

Answer:I have to wait sometimes even until midnight.

**To:Ahomine**

**Question: Have you ever tried cooking for yourself, since Momoi isn't exactly kitchen friendly?**

Answer:IT'S AOMINE!Kuroko: They're the same

**To: Kise **

**Why don't you bribe Kuroko for a hug (he initiates)with a vanilla milkshake?**

Answer:

Kuroko:He isn't here right now and anything from Kise is suspicious.

**To:Midorima**

**Question:When did you start being a tsundere?**

Answer:How dare you call me a tsundere.

**To:Bakagami**

**Question:What are your feelings regarding Kuroko being a better ladies man than you?**

Answer:IT'S KAGAMI!

Hyuuga:I don't think he care at all

**To: Mayuzumi**

**Question:How do you feel with kuroko as a lil brother?**

Answer:Nothing

* * *

_The latest chapter of Kuroko no Basuke is awesome _

_I can't believe he cry_


	4. Chapter 4

I KIND OF BROKE SOME RULES SO I NOW ONLY ACCEPT QUESTIONS IF PM

AND PLEASE TREAT ME KINDLY


	5. Chapter 5

**To Ahomine (the sender wants to call you that) : The highest score you get on tests.**

Answer:uhm 85

(Aomine's best subject (amongst his terrible grades) is Japanese History.)

Momoi:It's true

~Flashback~

Kuroko:What is Aomine's score in Japanese History is it 3,11,12,or,15?

Momoi:85

Kuroko:*faints*

Momoi:Kuroko!  
**To Kasamatsu : Mind to go on a date with me :P**

Answer:ah...hi ...I...'m Yuki...o K..Kasama...t.s...u... ..n..ic...e to m...e..e*faints*

(He is very bad at dealing with girls. He ends up being nervous and shaking when he tries to speak with one.)  
**To Himuro : Can you change into a dragon? Your name mean dragon** **afterall.**  
Answer:um...No

(While Kagami's name is associated with the "tiger", Himuro's name means "dragon". In Chinese mythology, the _Azure Dragon of the East_ and the _White Tiger of the West_ are eternal rivals.)

* * *

PM me okay

BYE


	6. Chapter 6

**To Kuroko, do u think ur lack of presence a nuisance or a blessing?**

Answer:At first it was a nuisance because I don't get notice I don't get friends but now I think its a blessing for basketball and for my teamates  
** To Akashi, where exactly do u get ur scissors?**

Answer:Shintarō

(Seriously guys its only one time we saw Akashi using a scissor)

* * *

_HI:-() _

_the reason I change the rule is because of FFnet guidelines_


	7. Chapter 7

**To: Akashi**  
**Question: What if the someone you love is seen with someone else?**

Answer: I am absolute I am not not to be fooled

* * *

_Not much today huh?_

_ Random question:_

_ Does anyone here know gintama?_


End file.
